Five Year Old Coffee Beans
by Alchemist Rei
Summary: A five year old Quatre and several other five year old versions of the ones we all love!
1. Default Chapter

Rei: I like Quatre don't you Miyu?  
  
Miyu: sigh... Wufei! Wufei! Wufei!  
  
Rei: pats Miyu on head it's alright Miyu we'll get you the help you need! No I agree Wuffie is pretty hot...  
  
Miyu: paws off he's mine! MINE!!!  
  
Rei: Whatever! Anyway I don't have a disclaimerer so I'll just do it. I don't own GW but I do own myself, and Miyu owns herself and I own the plot! what little of it there is...  
  
Beep beep beep be- the golden haired five-year old stumbled bleary eyed out of bed. It was six o'clock and he didn't have to be up for another two-hours but he always got up to wish his father a good day before he left. He pulled on a T-shirt and a pair of really oversized overalls – the kind your parents tell you 'you'll grow into them.' He then rushed down stairs. All his older sisters were still sleeping as he reached the bottom step and looked around the corner to see his father's back; he was slowly sipping his coffee as always. The boy crept up on his father, getting to the back of the chair and on his tip toes put his small hands over his father's eyes.  
  
"Guess who," he said trying to sound original even though he had done this everyday for the last two months – ever since school started.  
  
"Oh…who could it be?" Then he routinely grabbed his son and pulled him around to put him on his knee and tickle him. This kept the pair occupied for a minute or so.  
Quatre popped the question every child knows the answer to all too well, "Can I stay home today? Please, I'll go to work with you. We'll have so much fun!" His father narrowed his eyes, "No- you have to go to school like all the other children." The golden haired boy pouted, "But all we do is play make-believe and play with fake tools." Then added hopefully, "Then can I have some coffee?"  
  
Quatre's father sighed, "Coffee isn't for kids, especially not this exotic stuff!" He pouted, "Please, please, please…"  
  
His father knew he had used up his 'No' for the morning, " Only a sip…" Quatre beamed as he took a rather large sip…Bing His father looked as if he had remembered something suddenly, "Oh yes, I almost forgot! Here is your early birthday present."  
  
The child smiled as his father handed him a small parcel. He carefully began to peal away the bright red wrapping paper. Quatre's eye's brightened as the last piece of wrapping paper fell away and he opened the box.  
  
"Goggles!" the five-year old beamed ear to ear. "Thank-you so much Dad!" Then he hugged him as hard as a five-year old could.  
His father loved to see that innocent smile he had grown to love more than anything. "I thought they looked like the ones that character from that show you like wears," then glancing at his wristwatch, " I am sorry I have to go or I'll be late for work."  
  
Quatre put he goggles on like a hair band and gave his father a final hug before he went out the door. After the door had closed behind his father, Quatre went back to the kitchen and poured himself a bowl cereal. He then settled into his father's chair, picked up the unfinished cup of coffee and began to drink.  
  
Rei: R & R!! thx and ja! 


	2. Names

Rei: Because I am now on my own I am excluding Miyu from my disclaimers hee hee heeee! Mitsuki is here though, 

Mitsuki: Yay!!!! And because I'm obsessed with gundam wing I will do the disclaimer Rei doesn't own Gundam Wing but she does own herself and me…

Rei: anyone who has read Episode Zero knows that when he's younger Quatre is a snob but I don't like it so my version of Quatre is more like he is in the series and I got a review that asked if Q's parents were dead his mom is, Dad is still alive at the time the story is set. And just some food for thought: why are all off the character's named after Numbers?

Quatre sat on the edge of the sand; he ran his hands through the golden substance. The five year old contemplated about friendship. He wondered why none of the other children liked to play with him, but he already knew. He was the rich kid and on top of that he was Caucasian, blue eyed, blonde haired. Though he was Arabic he didn't look it, people thought he was weird.

He gazed up into the sky letting the sun embody him as he wiped away a few tears he could never let anyone know it bothered him.

"Exclusion is wrong it's not right to treat others in that way" The golden haired boy thought aloud.

"Are you okay?" a mysterious voice asked him, HIM!

Quatre looked up from the sand at this boy who was about his age. He was tall, had short brown hair covering one eye, and had an over all sad look about him. Quatre nodded.

The newcomer offered his hand "What's your name?" he offered his hand

Quatre smiled back "Quatre Raberba Winner. How about you?"

"I don't have one…" he said looking to the ground.

"One What?" Quatre asked curiously.

"A name, but you can call me 'no name'"

Quatre frowned "That's no good, what about…" he trailed off thinking of a fitting name. After a second he thought of a strange name he had heard somewhere, "Trowa."

He smiled again and ran the name over his tongue "Trowa… I like that name"

Quatre lifted a handful of sand from the ground and watched it fall, sparkling in the sunlight. "I like sand, don't you?"

"Not much, it gets into machinery and it's hard to walk in." Trowa answered.

He had a sad look to him even when he smiled: as if he had seen true horrors in his short lifetime.

"No name!" a man in uniform called.

Quatre looked anxiously at the man then at his new friend "Let's trade e-mails."

"Okay." Trowa pulled a compact pen from his pocket and scribbled it on Quatre's hand and Quatre hopefully repeated the ritual on Trowa's.

"See You Trowa!"

"Goodbye Quatre." He stated. As Trowa walked he smiled a real smile for the first time. "Trowa I'll remember that… I'll never see you again… Quatre."

Thank You For Reading! Bye! R&R


	3. Break In

Rei: Quatre's not the good little boy we thought he was! I don't own GW blah blah blah… see the first chappy for more details…

The boy gazed at the mansion across the street from him. He wore a cap shading his eyes from the light of the street-lamp he was clothed completely in black and a long brown braid slid down his back. He felt the jab of another boy's hand on his back "Go on Duo"

Duo pouted, "This is not a job for shinigami"

The older kid rolled his eyes, "Not that rubbish about 'God of Death' again"

Duo was about to protest but then noticed the knife in the other child's hand. He hated this, the gang, the boss, the thefts… but he was small and he was good at it: a dangerous combination.

He walked across the street to the steel gate. He slowly read the plak on the wall "Www-ii-nnner… Winner." Well your LOSING today…he slipped through the bars of the fence and snuck up to the house. Looking through the front door he decided the back was better and crept around the house. He picked the lock and found him self in the kitchen, he peered into the darkness. Only a second later a light flicked on. A blonde haired five-year-old stood frozen in the door. The pair stood staring at each other from across the room each just as terrified as the other.

It was Duo who broke the silence. He began bowing repeatedly and saying sorry over and over again. Quatre just smiled and walked over to Duo and held out his hand to Duo as Trowa had done for him months before. "My name is Quatre Raberba Winner, You got one"

Duo stopped bowing and looked up in surprise, "Duo, Duo Maxwell." He took Quatre's outstretched hand.

Quatre smiled, "Would you like something to eat"

Duo's eyes widened, "Yes please!" and he completely forgot why he was there.  
With a little trouble, Quatre climbed onto the counter to get Arabic coffee, cheese, crackers, ice cream and chocolate sauce. Quatre fixed cheese and crackers, and ice cream with chocolate sauce. He put these on the table and started the coffee. Duo was very obviously hungry. He often didn't eat for days, no thanks to "The Boss". Quatre watched the other boy eat in amazement.

"Where are you from?" he asked curiously.

"L2" Duo said between mouthfuls. The stove began buzzing symbolizing the coffee was ready. Quatre got up and turned the alarm off and poured two mugs of the dark brown substance. Duo took his mug suspiciously; you learn to be mistrusting in gangs. He took a sip and made a foul face. "I don't like coffee…"

Quatre shrugged pouring Duo's coffee into his own cup. "Why were you breaking in"  
Duo finally remembered why he was there. "The gang forced me to. I needed money or I don't get fed"

Quatre frowned looking for lie in Duo's face. He went to the desk and took out a check book he forged his father's name, he didn't write a number. He wrote the conditions that only Duo could cash the check into his personal account (He would have to make one). He folded it and placed it into an envelope. He handed it to Duo "Quit the gang, take as much as you need, don't give it to the gang"

Duo smiled "Thanks Quatre…" and he left through the back to avoid the gang, he was headed for the airport. "Goodbye Mr. Winner" he whispered as he walked away.  
Quatre ate the rest of the snack, put the coffee in a thermos to take upstairs, and quickly washed the dishes. He tiptoed up the stairs so as not to wake his father. It was 4 AM… maybe coffee wasn't the best idea.

R&R!


	4. Gunpoint

Quatre sat boredly on the bus staring out the window; he sighed, if his father had known he was on a bus it would be better for him to commit suicide than face him. He remembered his father's words "People with money DO NOT ride public transport." 

Quatre rolled his eyes it wasn't so bad, it wasn't like he would get kidnapped or something. At that exact moment the power failed. The five year old looked up from his thoughts all of the other passengers were getting up from their seats and looking around confusedly. He pushed his way through the crowd to the door where some stupid guy was pushing the button repeatedly. Quatre traced his fingers along the door in the grey light. Almost immediately he found the crack; Quatre wedged his fingers into it and pulled with as much strength as he had. He managed to open the door just wide enough for himself to climb out where it stuck and refused to go any further. "Good," he beamed looking at how far he had gotten. Quatre squeezed out the door and onto the dimly lit street. It was then that he saw a brown haired boy about his age. Of course he didn't think and yelled out, "Hey over here!"

The boy was running and as soon as the words came out of Quatre's mouth the boy veered towards the innocent child. This other boy was taller than Quatre but not as tall as Trowa; he wore a green sleeveless shirt and black spandex shorts, his hair hung into his eyes. Quatre didn't realize what he had just done until this other boy pulled his gun from his hip and pointed it threateningly at Quatre.

He grabbed Quatre around the neck, "Okay rich kid, don't fight back and you don't get a bullet in the brain." He then pushed Quatre roughly into a nearby car. He didn't put his gun back until they reached the highway.

"What's your name Blondie?"

"Quatre."

"Like the number?" He rolled his eyes "Idiot."

"Yep! Quatre Raberba Winner, What's your name?" Quatre asked.

"Heero Yuy."

"No it's not."

Heero twitched "You do realize I have a gun?"

"Yes I noticed. Where did you learn to drive?"

"Stop asking questions okay?"

Quatre decided to be quiet and look out the window. "Where are we going? Are we going to get there soon?"

Heero was just about ready to strangle this sickly innocent rich kid, "We are going to shuttle bay 12, and we will be there in 10 minutes now shut up!"

The rest of the trip was in silence. When they finally reached the shuttle bay Heero stopped, "You are my ticket out of here Blondie, so I need you to do exactly what I tell you to and not do anything idiotic, okay?"

Quatre nodded. At this point Heero told Quatre exactly what he had to do and they entered the building. Quatre made a beautiful performance and told the guy at customs how he and his friend were doing a school project and they were flying to L1. The guy at customs didn't even blink when the five year old gave him a credit card to pay.

Heero then told Quatre a long speech about how he was supposed to forget he had ever met him and that if he ever went looking for him he would be brutally killed.

Quatre left Heero, hailed a taxi, and made his way home. As he walked up to the door and was just about to swipe the keycard his father opened it.

"Quatre, do you realize what time it is?"

Quatre didn't have to look at his watch to realize it was late, "Sorry Father." He bowed, "I lost track of time playing with a new friend."

"Very well," his father said picking up his newspaper and sitting down, "Don't be late again." He motioned for Quatre to sit and eat. "What did you do today?"

"I was taken hostage"

His father didn't even look up from his newspaper "That's nice Quatre…"

R&R! -Rei


	5. Dojo

Quatre heard his father explaining to some Chinese guy how much he wanted the colony. "Buying a colony how senseless could his father get?" Quatre assumed he was bored because that was when he did stupid things, like ride the bus, or wander into the red-light district… He was deep in his thoughts when he noticed a young boy doing Kata. He stopped and stared at the sheer beauty of his style; it was almost like dancing. He was too distracted to notice that his father was gone. 

It was as Quatre reached the door that the boy stopped and wiped sweat from his forehead. "A dojo is no place for a woman." This boy with slick black hair addressed Quatre as if he were nothing, which is something Quatre wasn't used to.

"I'm a guy!" Quatre half yelled.

This other boy reached for his glasses. "Pink is not a man's colour." Retrieving his glasses he put them on, and let down his hair peering disdainfully at Quatre "Oh, so you are a guy, a very girlie guy, but you are a guy." Moving to the other side of the dojo he continued the conversation. "I am Wu Fei Chang, you may call me Wu Fei."

"Hi, Wu Fei! I am Quatre Raberba Winner! Can you teach me that?"

Wu Fei thought for a second, "oh…you're a rich kid… Teach you what… Oh. No."

Quatre pouted.

Wu Fei rolled his eyes, "Martial Arts are an art style, go read a book instead."

Quatre hated it all the kids his age hated him, no one was nice to him and he was nice to everyone! The only person who had been nice to him was that boy Trowa, he lived in L3 and his father had limited him to 2 flights a month it wasn't fair. Even though he was nice to everyone, even though he had money, no one wanted to be his friend.

"Stop standing there like an Onna and help me clean up."

Quatre picked up a pile of Kendo swords and followed Wu Fei into a storage room. Quatre dropped them into the box Wu Fei pointed to and started to leave. Just as he reached the door Wu Fei threw a white belt at him, "This is for you, Onna, have a nice trip back to L4,"

Quatre was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Wu Fei smiled, "Your father doesn't have enough money or heart to tempt Master. Goodbye Onna." Wu Fei then head off to what Quatre assumed was his home.

Quatre sat on the steps of the dojo and ran the belt over in his hands waiting for his father's return. After five minutes he got bored with the belt and put it in his backpack. He took out a comic book and started to read.

R&R! thx so much for reading!

Rei signing out.


End file.
